Kiss Goodbye
by kyuubizshadow
Summary: Hinata overhears Sakura gossiping about Naruto cheating on her Hinata. When she goes home, she find the rumors are true. He's with Sasuke. When Hinata runs off Sasuke follows her. Will love bloom or will Hinata have to kiss it Goodbye.SasuHina GaaNaru?
1. Chapter 1

Business was booming in Konoha. The streets were littered with cart's filled with all different assorments, varying from cabbages to little antique trinkets. One particular cart caught the Hyuuga heiress's eye, the smell wafting over her causing her to inhale as much as she possibly could without looking like she had just been stoned. A part of her told her that it would completly ruin her health diet, while the other part was beating it upside the head with a tube sock full of wood-screw's laughing maniacly while stuffing the unconscious sub-conscious into a potatoe bag. Guess wich side won.

As Hinata made her way over to the Cinnomon roll stand she couldn't help but notice that today was a particularly good day. Which was a bad thing. Usually when Hinata had a 'good' day something terribly wrong happened in the end. Therefore ending in a very 'bad day'. Or so went her theorie of how 'Life just wasn't fair'. Hinata was usually right about these things.

Like that one time when Hinata had scrounged up enough courage to ask out Naruto. He had grinned one of those adorable Naruto grin's that took up almost half his face, then asked when she wanted him to pick her up. Hinata was prepared to burst into tears and run home crying, so his answer had clearly caught her off gaurd. After starting and restarting about five different sentences, she finnaly was able to stutter a barely audible '8:00' before running off to the compound, before she could faint, leaving a very confused, but none-the-less, happy Naruto in the dust.

Before she had made it back to the compound though, she had tripped over a precariously placed banana peel and landed on her arm, causing it to bend at an un-godly angle and the bone to snap. She ended up having to spend the next few days in the hospitle, and walked around with her arm in a scratchy pink cast.

Hinata smiled at the memory of Naruto visiting her in her hospitle room, bearing candy and flowers. Her smile grew even wider as she sunk her teeth into the sweet, doughy cinnomon roll, letting the sugary-goodness melt in her mouth as she dropped the proper amount of pay-ment on the wooden top of the cart for the elderly man to collect.

After throwing the crackly wrapping paper in the waste bin and licking the sugary white icing from her fingers and mouth, she picked her grociery bags from the bench and placed them on the ground, leaving her enough room for herself to sit. The warmth from the cinnomon roll subsiding from the inside of her stomach, Hinata wrapped her arm's around her self, trying in vain to keep out the bitter cold. Finding it useless, she spotted a nearbye cafe and gathered her stuff, scurrying as fast as she could to the shop, without spilling the contents of her bags all over the place.

Upon reaching the quaint cafe, she noticed that, despite her earlier assumptions, it wasn't as empty as she had suspected. There, sitting in one of the back tables, surrounded by a gaggle of other girls, sat Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura was a well known gossip collumnist, for the Konoha Weekly, one of the most popular newspapers of the entire Fire Country, the cheif editor being the also well-known Tsunade. Most of Sakura's stories were mostly about the famed Sasuke Uchiha, and other 'tottal hotties' as Sakura would put it.

She had once done a story of the 'outrageousness' of _the _Uzumaki Naruto, a famed hollywood actor, well known for his action movies, dating a _lowly _romance novel writer. Or in other words, Hinata. Haruno Sakura had been head bitch of the plastics back in Konoha High. The same high school that Hinata went to. Sakura, even then, had an eye, or maybe an ear would be better suited in this case, for heavy gossip.

Hinata and Sakura had never actually _talked _before, even when she was dating Naruto, her best freind, they didn''t even talk. But one didn't actually have to talk to Haruno Sakura to dislike her. Haruno Sakura was an all out bitch to everybody who got in her way of getting to 'her' Sasuke.

So maybe that was why, when Hinata caught sight of the pink headed plastic, the bitter cold seemed to be the more apealing choice. She was about to turn around and walk away, when the tinkling of the bells hung on the door sounded and the door opened, outcame a man about her age with dark, spikey black hair and onyx eyes. He looked up at her, meeting her gaze for only a few seconds, before quikly looking down and walking off in the other direction.

Hinata stood there a moment,a confused look on her face. He seemed so familiar, like she had seen him somewhere before. The dark hair and piercing black eyes. She _had_ seen them somewhere before. And when he had looked up, she had caught something in his eyes that she was clearly not supposed to. Guilt. It was almost like he was saying sorry. To _her._ But she had never even met this man before. Wait..had she?

"--and I heard he was cheating on her!" a loud, high-pitched voice squealed in barely contained delight at this juicy gossip. A few unbeleiving gasps sounded through-out the large group of girls surounding Sakura.

"Really?" A surprised voice asked.

"Really!!" Sakura exclaimed, acting, again, like her old high-school self.

Hinata turned around, ready to head back home.

"Poor, Hinata." One girl sighed. A few other hushed whisperes voiced thier agreement.

Hinata froze, in mid-step. They couldn't mean _this _Hinata. It was simply impossible. Maybe they were talking about some _other_ Hyuuga Hinata. She had almost convinced her-self of this when another voice was heard through the open door.

"Wow, I never thought Naruto would do such a thing!"

Hinata's heart shattered into peices and the last shred of hope she was just clinging onto had dissapeared. But this was Haruno Sakura. Barely even half of the stuff that came out of her mouth was true. But then again it wouldn't hurt to find out. _Hopefully,_ Hinata thought as she silently slipped throught the open door and into the warm cafe, before taking a seat at a table only four away from Sakura's.

Prepared for the worst, Hinata inwardly kissed her good day good-bye.

**(a/n) Reveiw if you want the next chappy!!!!!! **

**Gah! I've done it again! I keep making more stories when I need to finish the one's I've already got! I was set on writing the next chapter of 'Murderous Mind' (Wich I've now changed to 'Mind Over Matter.') When, magically, my hands just started typing this. I've been wanting to write this fic for a long time. It consists of the two most wonderful things that Masashi Kishimoto decides to neglect in his Manga. SasuHina and YAOI!!!! WOOO!! Anyway I've had this fic idea in my mind for ever and I guess it was taking up to much space so my brain just pushed it out. And this is where it ends up. Well I hope you liked it!! (Oh yeah there maybe some Yaoi stuff in the next chappy btw.)**

**BTW. You may be wondering how the door stays open for that long. Trust me. I am too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata sunk lower into her jacket and bowed her head, hoping not to be spotted by any of Sakura's croonies. Today was a _very _bad day. But hopefully Sakura's reputation for spreading nasty _untrue_ rumor's would live up to it's name.

Hinata made herself beleive that Naruto would never do such a thing. That just wasn't the type of person he was. Naruto was kind, caring, handsome, loud, obnoxious, moronic-

Hinata blushed when she realized where her thought's were taking her. Now was _not_ the time to have little faith in Naruto-kun. Sakura was a nasty liar that did anything (and any_one_) to get what she wanted. Sasuke.

Even when Sakura was little, she'd backstab anyone that would pose a threat to her and getting _her _Sasuke'-kun'. When she found out that Ino, a close friend of Hinata's, had a crush on Sasuke she immediatly declared them enemy's. Ever since then they had been battling over Sasuke, until one day, after Chouji was sent to the hospitle from heart damage, Chouji had confessed that he had liked Ino since pre-school. They'd been going out ever since.

"How did you find out Sakura-sama?" An anxious freshman pleaded, looking at Sakura through appraising eyes. It made Hinata sick. Sakura was raising a whole _pack _of future Sakura clones. She could see it now. The image of a million pink headed bitches parading through the town oogling over the next generations Sasuke Uchiha. Poor little boy.

"You mean you haven't heard before?" Sakura gushed, "_Everybody _knows!!!"

Hinata doubted this, but with Sakura's big mouth and wide expanse of connections, It might as well be true. And it did explain Neji's behavior that morning...

_Hinata was just leaving the compound from her daily tea time with her little sister, and future heiress, Hanabi, when she saw Neji. Greeting him with a polite bow, she began to walk down the corridor. _

_"Ne, Hinata-sama."Neji called. _

_Hinata stopped and turned around, looking at her cousin through curious eyes. She cocked her head to the left signaling for him to continue. _

_"N-Nani, Neji-nii-san?" she asked. He looked down at her, towering over her by a good five inches. Identical eyes met, communication passing through the snowy white orbs. Hinata knew what he was going to ask way before words left his mouth._

_"Anou, is everything..alright?" He asked, worry lacing every syllable. Hinata knew the true hidden meaning behind his words._

_Is everything alright with Naruto and you, Hinata?_

_Hinata's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I'm fine nii-san. Thank you f-for asking."_

_Why wouldn't it be, Neji?_

_Neji shook his head, dismissing the conversation. "I'll see you later Hinata." Hinata nodded and began to walk off._

_"Ja Nae."_

"Well," Sakura continued, "I heard that sometimes, Naruto comes home with _him_," heavy emphasis on the word 'him', causing Hinata to choke, silently, on nothing in particular. Luckily either Sakura ignored her or just didn't hear her. The rest of Sakura's sentence was lost in the buzz of the little Hyuuga's brain.

'Him?!' she thought, 'Of all the things Sakura would say this has got to be the most outragous!' she ranted, causing all her little sub-consciouses (even the one in the potatoe bag) to nodd in agreement. 'And about, Naruto, her _best freind_, for the love of Kami!'

All doubt's of Naruto were pushed out of her head while the little Chibi Hinata, her subconscious, ranted about how Sakura was--- (A/N The authoress is unable to put Chibi Hinata's rant into context for fear of being kicked out of Fanfiction and being hunted down and killed by crazy Sakura fans. Bad Hinata.) Meanwhile the one in the potatoe bag had escaped from its confines and was now setting fire to Chibi Sakura clones.

"A man?!" Sakura Croonie #1 squealled.

"Sometimes even two!" she corrected causing more horrified gasps.

Hinata's jaw clenched as Sakura's lies branched out. She couldn't take it anymore. What did Naruto ever do to her to deserve this? Hinata suddenly felt ashamed for ever doubting him. Before she could hear anything, she quikly stood from her chair and stalked out the door, a flurry of purple and blue.

Meanwhile, Sakura smirked inwardly, as she whatched Hinata rush down the streets of Konoha, through the glass walls of the cafe.

**A/N REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **

**Hmmm...Evil Sakura. I decided to add that last sentence at the last minute. I was debating wether it should be a coincidence that Hinata overheard or if it would be another dastardly stupid plan from Sakura. Oh well. I know..I promised Yaoi in this chapter but..I didnt. You'll have to wait MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! Evil authoress. - R&R**


End file.
